Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a termination structure of a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a termination structure having a plurality of trenches and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
A voltage sustaining capability is a very important factor for a power semiconductor device. For example, because a trench field effect transistor generally has characteristics such as a high voltage sustaining capability, a low conducting resistance and a high current, the trench field effect transistor is widely used as the power semiconductor device in a power managing device.
Many complicated photomask processes are generally required for manufacturing the trench field effect transistor, thus increasing processing time and pollution probability, such that the yield and production capacity of the power semiconductor device are limited.
On the other hand, the trench field effect transistor generally has a larger area of termination structure for increasing a breakdown voltage. However, this type of the termination structure with a large area is outdated for a miniaturization trend of electronic devices.